


Two Moons

by Smilegirl64



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logan Sanders is a god, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, Originally a Oneshot, Originally a writing challenge, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Relationships, Roman Sanders is a god, Roman Sanders is loud, Turning fear into fluff, initial fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilegirl64/pseuds/Smilegirl64
Summary: Patton comes out of his house one night and sees two full moons in the sky. After about an hour or so, they don't seem to move. Patton stares up at them.They blink.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Moons and Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a writing challenge for myself. I noticed that I have a habit of writing fluff and making things fluffy, so I decided "hey, why don't I take a scary prompt and make fluff out of it?" The idea came to mind when scrolling through Sanders Sides memes.

Patton stared out the window with a confused frown. In his thirty-one years of existence, he had never experienced this and it baffled him to the core. His mind was quietly panicking at the question of _why the heckity heck were there two full moons in the sky_. He knew his friend Virgil would probably be freaking out about this, as he usually stayed up late. He, meanwhile, was going to try to figure out what was going on.  
  
The moons had been up in the sky for a couple of hours now and he had noticed that they hadn't seemed to move. He grabbed a lawn chair and a box of cookies, going outside to watch the moons. He set up the lawn chair and laid down, staring up at the two celestial bodies.  
  
  
In a quick flash, they disappeared, then reappeared, as if covered by eyelids due to someone blinking.  
  
  
Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope-  
  
He jumped back, falling off his lawn chair and scrambling inside the safety of his home. He hid under his dining room table, squeezing his eyes shut as he put his hands over his head as if to protect it from an incoming blow. Time seemed to slow down, as each second seemed to feel like an eternity. His breathing quickened as panic set in. _What was out there? What was it going to do?  
  
_But then, a voice cut through the fear. It didn't seem to come from a specific area, but rather inside his mind.  
  
_"I apologize for frightening you, mortal, but do not worry. I do not intend to harm you."  
  
  
_The voice was deep and melodic, rich almost like honey. At the same time, it had a crisp quality to it, as well as the faint tinge of a British accent. He relaxed in response to the voice, as it had a soothing quality to it. "Who are you?" he asked aloud. No response.  
  
A bright flash came from outside, making him squeeze his eyes shut. After it faded, he peeked outside and saw that the two moons were gone. What had appeared, however, was a silhouette. He hid, before peeking outside again. It was a man who was standing in the light of the moon, thus making his features clearly visible. He was tall and fairly skinny. His jawline was sharp and his cheekbones high, his dark brown hair slicked back to reveal striking pale grey eyes behind rectangular glasses. His skin was strangely pale, as if he had never come in contact with the sun. He appeared to be wearing a robe, which hid a black suit, a navy blue tie, and black dress pants. Patton blushed slightly as he took in the man's appearance before freezing as their eyes met. They almost looked like the two moons that once sat in the sky. He then slunk down as the man approached the home before perking up at a knock on the door. He slowly stood and approached the door, opening it.  
  
Standing in the threshold was the man, his posture stiff and his expression neutral. Though, it was hard to miss the shimmer in his pale gray eyes, as if seeing Patton sparked great joy or curiosity. The curly-haired man cleared his throat. "Hello there, mister. I'm Patton!" The man chuckled softly, holding up a gloved hand. "Please, Logos is fine. Though if you decide to speak of me to your friends, Logan would be preferable." Patton tilted his head to the side. "Why do you have two names?" The man adjusted his glasses, his expression not changing. "Logos is my given name and Logan is my chosen name, my mortal name if you will." That just made Patton even more confused. "Mortal name?" he echoed. "As in you're not mortal?" He nodded in affirmation. "Indeed. My formal title is the god of Logic, though I prefer to use either of the aforementioned names." Patton's eyes widened in surprise as he jumped back slightly. _That was the last thing he had expected._  
  
"Well, Mr. Logos, why are you at my house?" He moved out of the way so Logan could enter. He did so, closing the door behind him. "Well, humans fascinate me." Patton nodded a little. "Well, why choose me of all people?" Logos looked around the house, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Well, I've had my metaphorical eye on you for a while. I noticed that your decisions seem to be mainly ruled by emotion. So, I decided to speak to you to get to understand you and your decisions more thoroughly." Patton smiled a little. "So what you're saying is...you wanna be friends with me?" Logos chuckled softly as he approached the fridge. "I suppose so, if you wish to word it in that manner." He grabbed the fridge handle. "Do you possess the substance known as Crofters?" Patton approached. "Yeah, but if you're a god," gosh, that felt weird to say, "don't you not need to eat?" Logos chuckled, retrieving a jar before shutting the fridge and getting a spoon. "Just because I do not require sustenance to survive does not mean there are not tastes I still enjoy." Patton nodded. "Touche." With that, the man began to devour the Crofters as Patton went off to the side to attempt to process the situation.  
  
A god was in his house. _A god. Was in His house._ He wasn't even entirely sure how he was supposed to respond. He might've been in some form of shock, that would explain why he wasn't freaking out right now. He took a deep breath as he watched Logan almost ferociously eat the jam. For a god of logic, he was awfully passionate about the jam. There was also that glimmer in the man's eyes whenever he looked at him. He blushed just thinking about it. The god was also rather attractive. He was tall and handsome and curious. If Roman was here, he would probably claim he was Patton's dream guy. Though, this guy seemed to be the opposite of him in almost every way. Logos seemed stiff and uptight, while Patton was loose and carefree. The god was more traditionally intelligent, while the mortal was more emotionally intelligent. _How would they get along?_  
  
By then, the man had finished the Crofters, completely emptying the jar of its contents. The speed with which he had done so had shocked Patton, but he didn't question it. The mortal then yawned softly. Logos chuckled a little. "Ah yes, mortals need sleep. I sometimes forget that." Patton smiled tiredly, looking at the set of stairs that led up to his room. He then gasped as he was swept off his feet by Logos, who wordlessly carried him to bed. He turned scarlet, relaxing in the man's arms. He felt like he could fall asleep right there and he almost did. The god stopped at his bed. He analyzed it before carefully folding back the covers, placing Patton down, and folding them back over him. "Did I do that correctly?" Patton nodded, pulling an orange stuffed fish with purple spots and blue eyes into his arms. He yawned. "Night Logie..." Logos blushed. "Goodnight, Pathos."


	2. Roses and Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets his own visit.
> 
> Alternate title: "You're a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom
> 
> You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon."

To put it simply, Virgilious Arrowwood was not calm. He was trying to be calm, but was very much not succeeding. But really, who could blame him for his panic? There were _currently two moons floating in the sky_. They were both waxing, which was interesting. Usually, with this kind of horror, it was two full moons. Nevertheless, he stayed inside. He didn't want to be out there when the world ended.  
  
He glanced out the window in his room to his rather spacious backyard and frowned a little. _Since when had he planted roses there?_ He rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating. Nope, there were definitely roses growing along his fence. He looked at the trees that separated his neighbor's backyard from his. On his half, the flowers were fully in bloom, with small cherry blossoms decorating the trees. On his neighbor's half, however, he didn't seem to see any flowers. His heart rate shot up as he looked around at his strangely floral backyard. _What was going on? Where had all these flowers come from_ _?_ A breeze then began to blow. It carried the cherry and rose petals along with it, swirling in the middle of his backyard like a tornado of pinks and reds. Virgil watched with wide eyes, scared yet intrigued. The petals seemed to fuse together, creating the vague silhouette of a human. In a flash of red light, the petals had turned into...a person?! Virgil ducked down before peeking at the stranger that was now standing in his garden.  
  
It appeared to be a man around his age. He was wrapped up in a white robe with gold accents, a red sash draped across his chest. A red and gold rose flower crown sat atop his head, his eyes the same color as the cherry blossoms that had given him form. The man rubbed his arms, which were wrapped in leaf covered vines. Virgil flushed as he took in the man's appearance. He was impossibly beautiful, his jawline sharp and skin tanned. His muscles were toned and clearly visible. Virgil shook his head in an attempt to snap himself out of it. Despite how beautiful this man was, he couldn't let himself be hypnotized by his appearance. After all, the prettiest of faces could mask the ugliest of intentions.  
  
_Crap!_ His breathing hitched as the man noticed him. He just missed the man's smile as he ducked down, hiding. He ducked under his bed, grabbing his hoodie on his way under. He grabbed his pocket knife out of one of the pockets, ready to fight this person if he chose to intrude. He tensed at the sound of the sliding glass door skidding open. _Why hadn't he locked it_ _?_ He could hear the sound of the intruder's bare feet slapping against the ground before becoming inaudible as the person walked on the carpet that led up the stairs and down the hall. His breathing sped up as the person checked the rooms. They didn't seem to find him. Then, they called out. "Hello? Mortal? Thee can cometh out. I hold no ill intent!" Virgil tensed more as the man's voice reached his ears. _What the hell was up was this guy?_ Not only was he _walking around his house,_ but he was talking in Shakespearian English! Was this man drunk or high? Was Virgil? Was this just some sort of fever dream? A fever nightmare?  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the man entering the room. He retreated to the corner of his bed as the man looked around. "Mortal? Art thou there? I can hear thoust air intake." Virgil squeezed his eyes shut. This was it. The man was going to find him. He was gonna find him and do... _something_ to him. He wasn't sure what, but it definitely wasn't gonna be good. Though, after a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen. He opened his eyes, only to see the man laying on his stomach and looking at him, his expression concerned. "Mortal? art thee feeling well enow?" Virgil raised an eyebrow, letting out a confused "what?" The man seemed to realize something. "Oh! My most humble apology, mortal. I believeth 'are you okay' is the the modern way to speaketh. Thy English is so strange." Virgil looked at him, his fear now being overrun by confusion. "Why the hell are you talking like that?" The man shrugged. "This is merely how I speaketh." He extended a hand to him. Virgil hesitated before taking it and letting this stranger pull him out from under the bed.  
  
Virgil sat up, pulling his knees to his chest while the man sat cross-legged. The robed man adjusted his sash before looking back up. "What is thy name?" Virgil chuckled softly, now a little amused by his speaking mannerisms. "Virgil, you?" The man brought a dramatic hand to his chest, smiling brightly. "Thou mayest refer to me as Roman." Virgil blushed a little as he listened to him speak. His voice was deep and bombastic, almost like he was constantly projecting his voice to be heard by people in the back of a theatre. He had a very thick, yet still understandable Scottich accent, with each word filled with a rather fun energy that Virgil only knew to exist in Patton, and even he had his down days. Virgil extended one leg, resting his chin on the other knee. "So, I've got some questions." Roman nodded, encouraging him to ask. "First off, what was up with the flower petals?" Roman smiled. "That is how I travel to thy realm." Virgil nodded slowly. "Secondly, why do you keep calling me 'mortal?'" Roman did a dramatic flourish. "Why, because I am a god!" Virgil frowned, not convinced. "Riiiiiiight. So, what are you the god of?" He put on his hoodie. "Why, love and beauty of course!" The man spoke with a bright smile, as if not completely picking up on Virgil's suspicion. Virgil sighed, causing the smile to drop. "Why the hell are you in my house?" Roman looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Mine friend and I hath decided to visit mortals we hath found to beest interesting. Thee must has't noticed the two moons." Vigil sighed softly. _So he wasn't going crazy._ "Can anyone else see the moons?" Roman shook his head. "The moons art gone now."  
  
He nodded a little bit, relaxing as relief flooded him. "Well, what were the two moons for?" He chuckled softly. "It's how mine friend gazes upon his mortal of choice." Virgil rolled his eyes. "And your friend couldn't choose a less creepy way to watch this mortal?" He shook his head. "We cannot chooseth our abilities." Virgil nodded, understanding. "I'm guessing I can't tell anyone about this visit?" Roman nodded. "Well, thee can, but I don't bethink other people art going to believeth thee." Virgil paused. "What about the other mortal?" Roman thought for a moment. "your meaning escapes me. t depends upon whether or not thee knoweth the mortal." Virgil facepalmed. "Obviously. What's his name? What does he look like?" Roman looked off to the side, a thoughtful frown pulling at his lips. "His name is Patton. he hath curly hair the color of caramel and eyes the color of a cloudless sky. Freckles dot his visage like the trees of the forest." Recognition flashed across Virgil's eyes. "I think I know who you're talking about." The god nodded and stood. He pulled at the window, unsure how to operate it. Virgil chuckled and unlocked the window, opening it and popping the screen out. "There you go, you himbo." Roman raised an eyebrow. "Him...bo...?" Virgil shook his head. "Nothing." Roman nodded, taking a deep breath. He made direct eye contact with Virgil, a gentle smile on his face. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." And with that, he turned to petals which were blown into the distance by the wind.


	3. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil meet up to discuss their encounters.

Patton awoke, stretching. He looked around his room as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He expected someone to be there, but his room was empty of other people. Strange. He tried to recall why he had expected someone to be waiting for him to awaken. His mind fell on Logos, the two moons, the Crofters... He blinked. He had fallen asleep with Logos by his side, hadn't he? Sweeping the room again, he caught sight of a grey object sitting on his desk. He got up and looked at it. It was a grey cat hoodie with little pom-poms, folded neatly and set on his desk beside a note. It looked as it was typed and it would have seemed to be so so if it wasn't written in pencil.  
  
_Dear Pathos,  
I noticed that you had an affinity for animals, particularly cats and dogs, so I altered your cardigan to resemble a cat. There is even a pouch to place an actual feline if you so desire. If you dislike it, you may ask me to revert the changes when I return. When that will be is yet to be determined at this time.  
  
Respectfully yours,  
Logos  
  
  
_A smile spread its way across Patton's face. Logos had gotten him a gift! He got dressed and tied the hoodie around his shoulders before checking his phone. He pursed his lips at the sight of a text he had gotten from Virgil. It had been sent at three in the morning, a rather uncommon occurrence for Virgil.  
  
_Hey, can you come in a little earlier? I have something I need to tell you.  
  
_This message was a little worrying, but he decided to ask them about it when he got there. He exited his house, locked the door, and began the trek to Virgil's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil waited anxiously for Patton's arrival, a thousand thoughts running through his head. _Had Patton met a deity? Were they malicious? Had they done something to him? Was he gonna think he was crazy? Had it all been a dream? Was-_  
  
He was pulled out of his spiral by a knock on the door. He opened it and sighed with relief at the sight of Patton there. He invited him in, though raised an eyebrow at the garment that was wrapped around the man's shoulders. "Since when do you have a cat hoodie?" Patton seemed to tense up at the question. "Uhh, since yesterday! I got it at the store and hadn't shown you yet," his voice held the waver of nervousness. Patton was never a very good liar. Virgil frowned worriedly. "Patton, where did you get it?" Patton sighed in resignation. "You won't believe me." Patton previously only had Virgil's curiosity, but now the upbeat man had his attention. His mind jumped back to what Roman had said, that no one else would believe him. Had he had a supernatural encounter too? He nodded, encouraging Patton to continue. Patton sighed. "I may or may not...have been visited by a god..." Virgil's eyes widened slightly. "Holy hell, he was telling the truth." Patton looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" Virgil cleared his throat. "Well...I was too..." Patton gasped softly. Virgil nodded. "I'll go make us some drinks. Something tells me we'll be talking for a while."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil handed Patton his hot cocoa, sitting beside him with a cup of coffee. "So, did your god appear using petals too?" He shook his head. "Nope, he just kinda...showed up in a flash of light. The two moons were his eyes, I think." Virgil nodded, sipping his coffee. "They were full for you, right?" Patton nodded. "They weren't for you?" Virgil shook his head. "They were waxing. They kinda looked like they were looking towards your house, now that I think about it." He shuddered a little at the thought. Patton. looked at him. "What was your god like?" Virgil gave a half smile as he thought back to Roman. "Very weird to say the least. He was dressed in a robe and sash and..." he blushed. "Was actually really pretty. B-but that's not the weirdest thing. He kept talking in Shakespearean English for some reason. And when he left, he told me something." Patton sipped his hot cocoa. "What'd he say?" Virgil's expression became a mix of confused and reverent as he spoke. "'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.'" Patton nodded as Virgil sipped his coffee. "What's that mean?" Virgil shrugged. "I have no idea. I think it might be some kind of prophecy about love or something. What was your god like?"  
  
Patton smiled gently as he thought back. "He was nice. A little weird, but nice. He didn't speak Shakespearean English, but he did use a lot of big words. He also really likes Crofters." Virgil chuckled. "How much?" Patton chuckled a little as he thought back. He ran through a whole jar in less than a minute." Virgil's eyes widened. "Wait, he ate the Crofters out of the jar? Like with a spoon?" Patton nodded, causing Virgil to chuckle incredulously. "Wow. What kind of god is he?" Patton leaned back, relaxing. "Logic, actually." Virgil chuckled. "Wouldn't expect the god of logic to like Crofters that much." Patton nodded in agreement. "He's strong, too..." he blushed a little as he spoke. Virgil leaned back as well, though didn't relax just yet. "Why do you say that?" Patton blushed more. "He may have...carried me to my room..." he giggled a little bit. Virgil smirked. "Do you have a crush on a god?" Patton turned scarlet. "What?! No!" Virgil laughed softly. "You definitely do." Patton squeezed his eyes shut. "Stoooop!" Vigil smirked, finally relaxing. "Alright, alright." Patton pouted, mumbling 'hypocrite under his breath. Virgil caught it and blushed. Patton opened an eye to look at him, smiling. Virgil smiled back, both of them relaxing. They both loved their little talks, as they were nice to engage in when they were stressed.  
  
Virgil then frowned a little as a thought entered his mind, causing Patton to frown too. "What's wrong kiddo?" Virgil sighed, looking down into his reflection in his coffee. "Do you think the probably-a-prophecy was a bad thing? What if it meant someone's gonna get hurt?" Patton tilted his head to the side. He set a hand on Virgil's shoulder, causing him to look over. "He's a god of love, right?" Virgil gave a tiny nod. "And beauty, yeah..." Patton thought for a moment. "Well then, maybe it was about your love." Virgil raised a confused eyebrow. "Like, he meant love is blind?" Patton nodded. "Or something like it." Virgil shifted uncomfortably. Does that mean I'm gonna get into a bad relationship? Or that I'm in one right now?" Patton thought. "That depends on how he said it." Virgil thought back. "Well, he said it with a smile and looked pretty relaxed." Patton smiled gently. "Well then, there's nothing to worry about! If a god of love gives you a love prophecy with a smile, that means you've got good love coming your way, right?" Virgil smiled a little, chuckling. "Thanks, Dad." Patton hugged Virgil, prompting him to hug back. "No problem, kiddo."


	4. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds out Roman's little prophecy was much more literal than either of them would've ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: injuries, blood, harassment

Virgil was sitting in his porch swing when it happened. Roses bloomed on the fences again, but they were darker, more sinister. he shuddered a little as the cherry blossoms bloomed. They seemed darker too, like they had been drenched in some liquid form of night. A cold wind blew, not picking up the petals and only succeeding in making Virgil shiver. Thorny vines grew from the wall, slithering over to Virgil. He froze, his freeze instinct taking over. He tried in vain to will himself to move as the thorny vines wrapped around his legs, keeping him there. He cringed in pain, inhaling through his teeth. More vines slithered over to the grass, forming a circle. In a flash of light, a man appeared. He was slathered in blood, his regal black and green outfit sullied by the substance. His red eyes held a crazed look, his pupils constricted. A crown of thorns sat atop his head, a bloodied mace in his hand. He looked strangely familiar, if not for the mustache framing his face, he might have mistaken him for...  
  
"R-Roman? What are you d-doing...? Argh!" He cringed as the vines held him tighter, triggering a giggle from the man. "I'm not Roman, silly!" He gave a crazed smile as he walked up the porch steps and settling in front of Virgil. He towered over him, much to his delight. The anxious man stared up at him, shaking with terror. The man put his mace in his belt. "When my bro told me about you, I was just dying to meet you. I mean seriously, my bro falling for a mortal? Ha! That's such a him thing to do, y'know?" Virgil struggled, trying to get away. "Let me go!" The man giggled. "Now why would I do that?" He brought his face in close, causing Virgil to shrink away.  
  
Suddenly, the grip of the vines loosened as an arrow pierced the man's arm. He inhaled through his teeth. "RUNNETH!" A familiar voice echoed through the backyard. And that was all the encouragement he needed. Virgil fled, running into his house and locking the doors. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the man wouldn't find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the sounds of fighting passed, there was a knock on the back door. Virgil crept out from under the bed and to the door, gasping softly at the sight that sat before him. On the other side of the glass door was Roman. He was covered in scratches and cuts and he was leaning against the door. His left eye was covered by an ornately decorated red and gold eyepatch, with the centerpiece being a large red rose. His uncovered eye was tired and his robe was cut and tattered. Virgil opened the door, causing the man to fall into his arms. He let out a soft gasp due to the weight. He led him into his room, sitting him down on the bed. He left and returned with disinfectant and bandages. "What happened to you?" He began to disinfect some of the wounds on Roman's face, causing him to cringe. "Mine brother hath happened..." he sounded so tired. Virgil raised an eyebrow. You have a brother?" Roman nodded. "The one who attacked thee..." Virgil nodded, looking at his legs. He hopped on the bed, beginning to clean his own injuries as well. Roman helped, trying his best. "Thanks..." Roman nodded a little, his eye tired. Virgil frowned. "You're probably really tired from your fight," he said softly, dressing Roman's wounds. The god nodded. "I seldom catch but a wink these days..." he yawned softly. Virgil nodded again, dressing the ones on his chest.  
  
He blushed ever so slightly as Roman chuckled. "What's up?" Roman yawned again. "mine message, t...twas much more literal than I ever would've imagined..." Virgil looked at him and frowned. "Yeah, really..." he sighed softly. "What did it mean...?" Roman tilted his head to the side. "Pardon?" Virgil took his hand, blushing. "Your message, what did it mean?" Roman chuckled. "'T means that love is not based on appearance, but rather, what lies in one's heart..." Virgil let out a soft chuckle. "You're so sappy." Roman raised an eyebrow. "What is sappy?" Virgil smiled gently. "Sentimental." Roman nodded, understanding as Virgil finished dressing his wounds. "If 't be true I may asketh, whither shalt I rest?" Virgil gently stood him up, leading him to the guest room with a strong limp. "Here." Roman nodded, yawning. He kissed Virgil on the cheek, leaving him blushing as he laid down on top of the bed. Virgil rolled his eyes. "Under the covers, himbo." Roman got off the bed, confused. Virgil folded the covers back, gesturing for the god to lay down. He did so, with Virgil laying the covers back over him in response. Roman gasped, snuggling under the blankets. "So warm..." Virgil nodded. "What did you think they were for, to warm your back?" Roman laughed softly, yawning as he curled up under the covers. "Goodnight, Virgilious..." Virgil smiled gently. "Night, Himbo." And with that, Roman fell into a deep, restful sleep.


	5. Programming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logos realizes Roman's in trouble and comes to his rescue with Patton

Patton was reading quietly when a flash of light blinded him. When it dimmed, Logos was standing in his living room. They both smiled as Logos waved a gloved hand. "Salutations, Pathos." Patton giggled at the nickname. "Hi!" Logos chuckled softly. "You're..." he took a flashcard out of his pocket. "...adorable when you get excited." Patton giggled softly, jumping for joy. Logos smiled as he watched, but his smile slowly melted away. His pupils dilated, well, more than they already were, and his body tensed, his brows knitting together in a panicked expression. Patton stopped jumping and frowned. He approached. "What's wrong?" Logos took a breath. "Roman is in trouble." Patton's expression turned into concern and confusion as Logos began to pace. "Who's that?" he asked. "Another god," he responded quickly, his voice becoming more forced as his throat closed and his body emitted a purple light. "He visited an acquaintance of yours the night I visited you. We agreed to tell each other about our experiences and come back today." Patton nodded. "Love and Beauty?" Logos nodded quickly in affirmation, looking around nervously. "He's in trouble, I can feel it." Patton tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you guys immortal?" Logos looked at him, his eyes wide with fear. "Indeed, but that does not mean we cannot be hurt or have our immortality stripped from us." Patton nodded slowly, his stomach twisting as he understood the gravity of the situation. "It would probably take too long to walk or drive there, can we get there any other way?" Logos nodded, extending a hand to him. Blushing, Patton took it.  
  
Logos closed his eyes, took a deep breath...  
  
_And everything disappeared into the darkness._  
  
Patton felt panic sink in but then heard a soft 'shhh' come from all around him. Logos' voice came from everywhere again. _"Please do not be afraid. We are merely traveling to Roman's location. Please stay quiet so I may focus."_ Patton nodded, knowing Logos would see it. He watched with wide eyes as his surroundings shifted. Virgil's old couch, ~~spid~~ creepy-crawly death dealer curtains, old lamp, and perpetual cobweb decorations formed out of purple ones and zeroes like they were being created with code. The outlines and colors faded into existence, with Logos appearing beside him. He looked about the room. "Is there a designated guest bedroom anywhere?" his voice was now lowered to a whisper. Patton nodded, dashing upstairs. "We also need to find Vi," he whispered back. He paused. Was that...heavy breathing? He shook his head as He rushed into the guest room, Logos at his side.  
  
He froze at the sight of a man looming over the sleeping god. The window was broken, which somehow didn't awaken the man in the bed. He turned around, revealing his face. One half of his face was covered in scars, the markings looking almost like scales. The eye on the unscarred side was blue, the other blue. Logos growled softly, his body emitting a red glow. _"You."_ The man smirked, approaching. "Well, if it isn't Logos." The god growled. "It _is_ me." The man rolled his eyes. "N-no, it's-" Logos interrupted him, pointing an accusatory finger at the man. "Your manipulative tricks won't work on me!" Patton didn't miss the faint smile that crossed the god's face, though quickly faded into a glare. The man sighed softly, smirking. "I see you've found a boyfriend~" Logos moved in front of Patton, his posture defensive of the mortal. "One, he is not, and two, I will not allow you to harm him." The man let out a soft chuckle. "Suuuure he isn't." Patton blushed a little at the discussion of him being Logos' boyfriend. Sure he liked him, but did he like him _that much?_ The god growled softly. "Leave. Now." The man chuckled softly. "Alright, alright." He did a flip out the window. Patton peeked out from behind Logos. "Who was that?" Logos looked at him, his anger melting away. "An old enemy. He has been after both of us for a while." He approached Roman. "Go find Virgil while I check to see if he did anything to Roman." Patton nodded, leaving the room. He listened for the heavy breathing, now knowing who it was.  
  
He followed the sound to a closet. He opened it, revealing a terrified Virgil curled up in the corner. He approached slowly. "Vi?" Virgil's head shot up, his eyes wide with fear. "P-Pat?" his voice was but a whisper. "What are you doing here?!" Patton sat down in front of him, staying calm. "Logos could tell Roman was in trouble, so he brought me here." Virgil nodded, then paused. He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, was?" Patton nodded, standing. He extended a hand to Virgil as he spoke. "Yeah, Lo got rid of the guy. He's checking to make sure the guy didn't do anything to him." Virgil sighed softly as he took Patton's hand and stood. "That's good, I guess." Patton nodded, leading him out of the closet. Virgil squinted, getting used to the sudden change in light level as they both entered the bedroom. Logos turned to face the two. His expression was neutral, but Patton could see so much more hiding behind those pale eyes of his. He wasn't sure how. If he couldn't see that, he would just look stoic. The mortal glanced at Virgil, curious as to if he saw it too. Judging by his unnerved expression, Patton guessed that he didn't. Or maybe that was just residual fear. He exhaled softly, looking at the approaching god. "Salutations. You must be Virgil, correct?" He extended a gloved hand. Virgil stared down at his hand, shifting uncomfortably. "Yep, that's me..." Logos tilted his head to the side, as if curious. Patton could see that glimmer in his eyes, a glimmer that Virgil seemed to miss. "He's not much much for handshakes," he clarified. Logos nodded, lowering his head. "Understood." Virgil looked at him gratefully. "Thanks." Patton nodded. "How's Ro?" Logos adjusted his tie. "Fortunately, he left before he could do anything major, though he may have a nightmare once he enters Rapid Eye Movement sleep. His nightmares tend to be rather intense due to his emotional nature, so he will need a watcher."  
  
Virgil hesitated before raising his hand. "I-I'll do it. I g-get some pretty bad nightmares, so, I'll probably be the best to help..." Logos tilted his head to the side, surprise and admiration flashing through his pale irises. "Are you sure? He holds you in high regard and as such, there is a high chance you will be an instigator in his nightmare." Virgil swallowed heavily and nodded. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." He took a breath and stood taller. Logos nodded, confidence in his gaze. "Alright. Be safe, as there is also a chance he may become violently delirious due to his fear." Virgil nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. Logos turned to face him. His expression hardened into an intense glare as he held eye contact with Logos. "I'm sure." Logos broke eye-contact by turning to face Patton, who swore he saw the remnants of panic leaving his eyes. "Understood." He led Patton out of the room, closing the door and leaving Virgil alone with the soon-to-be dreaming god.


End file.
